A Day in the Lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson
by waytoomanyfandoms
Summary: Some of your favorite actors assemble as they take on the streets of London as their characters. What could possibly go wrong? (Includes actors from: Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Avengers, Merlin, Pirates of the Caribbean, Harry Potter, Star Trek, and possibly more...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No copyright intended on BBC Sherlock! I just got this idea from a post on Tumblr, and I got bored so I wrote it! If you find the post I'm talking about, please give me a link in the reviews so I can put it in here. I don't usually write fanfiction, so sorry for badness. I was sort of wary on posting this, because I'm not much of a writer, but I did any way. I'll only continue this story if I get reviews telling me to, so feel free to leave plenty of reviews! Sorry if I get anything wrong, and don't hesitate to tell me what to change! Thank you, and enjoy!**

Martin Freeman scrolled aimlessly through his Tumblr dashboard, occasionally hitting the reblog or like button. He let out a small chuckle every once in a while when he saw a funny text post or picture.

Amanda became very concerned with all the Sherlock, Johnlock, Hobbit and Martin Freeman blogs that he followed, but Martin would just shrug it off and say, "He wanted to see what the public thought of him".

Martin was just innocently (not) scrolling through Tumblr one day on his recently purchased MacBook pro, when he got a brilliant idea from a post. The post read:

"If I ever played The Doctor, I would dress up as him, and run around London looking confused."

Martin slapped his laptop shut on his desk, and quickly dialed a number on his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello Martin! How are you? What can I do for you?" A deep, baritone voice answered on the other line.

"Benedict! So I was just on Tumblr-"

"- Again?" Benedict Cumberbatch interrupted.

"Yes. Now _listen: _I saw this post, and it gave me a brilliant idea; we should dress as Sherlock and John and walk around in character!" Martin suggested as he rummaged through his closet for clothing that would represent John's.

"But, I don't own any clothes like Sherlock's…" Benedict trailed off.

"Just meet me at my house." Martin ordered, and then hung up the line.

Twenty minutes later, he heard a sharp knock on the door. He rushed over to it from his room (he didn't have his character's clothes either) and saw Benedict looming in the doorway, looking uncomfortable.

"Come on! Let's go!" Martin said, excitedly, pushing passed Benedict while shutting the door behind him.

"But I don't have any-"Benedict started.

"-I know, I know! Now come on, I've got an idea!" Martin rushed outside and into a sleek black car, with Benedict following close behind.

Martin started driving, and the further he drove, the more concerned Benedict became of their destination. It took him ten minutes into their drive for him to realize where Martin was speeding them off to.

"Why are we going to the studio?" Benedict asked.

"Because we're going to get our costumes." Martin said simply, focusing on the driving.

"I highly doubt that the costume department will let us just walk in there, and snag our costumes for the day." Benedict pointed out.

"That's why we're going to sneak in." Martin had to force back a smirk as he saw Benedict nearly have a heart attack in the corner of his eye.

"But that's… that's…. that's _completely _mad! Martin, what are you thinking!? We could get caught and we could get into-"Benedict's Tirade was cut off.

"Fine then. You can wait in the car, and _I'll _go get the costumes, all right?" Benedict just gave a worried look to Martin and huffed in response.

Martin parked in the back of the studio and motioned for Benedict to stay where he was. He snuck out of the car, carefully opened the back door with his spare key, and slipped in, while Benedict shrunk into his seat, hoping not to be noticed.

Ten minutes later, a panting Martin Freeman emerged from the back door with two clothing bags on hangers. He scurried into the car, threw the bags on Benedict's lap, and backed out of the studio's back parking lot.

Benedict unzipped one of the bags to see the collar of Sherlock's long wool jacket.

"Oh my… Martin, I can't believe that you did this!" Benedict said in shock. Martin just giggled at Benedict, as he knows that he would be too polite to do any such thing.

"Oh hush! It's going to be good advertisement for the show, and it's going to be fun! Don't worry!" Martin consoled, and Benedict just put his face into the palms of his hands.

Martin pulled into a gas station, so that they could get changed in the bathrooms. They did so, and emerged, donned in their costumes. Benedict wore a black suit with a tight purple button down, and topped it off with the ever-so-famous long black jacket that reached halfway down his calf, a blue scarf, and a deerstalker hat. Martin wore a pair of jeans, a loose white sweater with a simple twisting pattern woven into it, and a dark jacket with leather elbow and shoulder pads. They both fixed their hair as well, from their casual styles, into their character's styles.

With a cautious look etched on Benedict's face, and an overly happy look on Martin's, they marched off to the car, and drove to Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I know, quick right? I don't really know the right and the wrong times to update fanfics. I JUST finished this chapter and I'll tell you now, I had no idea where I was going with this story, so sorry if it's a bit weird... Thank you for the positive responses too! I love each and everyone of you who followed, liked, reviewed, and even took the time to read this! Again, ****_please_**** feel free to leave plenty reviews and don't forget to favorite or follow! Thank you again!**

**No copyright intended on BBC Sherlock! I just got this idea from a post on Tumblr. If you find the post I'm talking about, please give me a link in the reviews so I can put it in here.**

They decided that there were a touch too many people at the original 221B Baker Street, so they went to the one that they used in the show. They decided to order some coffee at Speedy's Café, which was next door to 221B, and sat at the outdoor tables set up outside the café.

Automatically, they turned into their respective characters, Benedict wearing a bored, but thoughtful look on his face, and Martin with an understating look.

They began speaking of a fake case.

A pair of teenaged girls was walking on the other side of the street, and they whispered to each other and pointed at the pair of actors in amazement, which earned them a half grin from Sherlock (Benedict).

After the duo finished their coffees and received a few more stares, they decided to take a leisurely walk to St. Bartholomew's Hospital. On their way there, they noticed a girl dragging two of her friends following them.

Martin and Benedict exchanged looks and continued their walk, as the girl and her friends got closer. They then felt a timid tap on their shoulders and they turned around.

"Can I help you?" John (Martin) asked the group of friends, putting on a questioning look.

"John," Sherlock whined, "we don't have time. We have to get to Bart's _now_." He received a chastising glare from John and he rolled his eyes in response.

John turned back to the group with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about him. You get used to it. Anyways, was there anything I can help you with?" John asked again to the three.

The boy in the group, looking to be about 17 just stared at them, looking like he knew them from somewhere. The other girl had a gloved hand covering her open mouth and her eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets, while her glasses continued to slide down her nose. The leader of the group that dragged then along looked like she was about to burst into screams. Her face was completely pink and she had the most ridiculous smile on her face.

Sherlock "studied" them and let out a sigh.

"They're _fans_ John. I have no time for this." Sherlock started to walk away when John grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Now Sherlock, be nice." John muttered to Sherlock. "Sorry, we'd love to sit and chat with you, but we've got this really big case going on at the moment, and we're in a bit of a rush." John explained.

"Y-yeah, s-sorry! Ha ha, um, c-can I just get a-a quick, um, autograph?" The pink girl asked nervously.

"Yeah sure, of course. Do you have a pen and a bit of paper?" John asked. With shaking hands, the girl pulled out a pen and an old museum ticket from her leather purse. John flipped it over and wrote in smaller print on the back "John Watson". He handed the ticket to Sherlock who rolled his eyes, but took the pen and the ticket anyways. He scrawled in elegant cursive "Sherlock Holmes". When he handed the signed ticket back to the girl, she let out a little squeal and said a quick thank you and left.

Martin and Benedict looked at each other with goofy smiles on their faces.

"See? I told you this would be fun." John said in an "I told you so" voice. Benedict just laughed in return and they continued their journey to St. Bartholomew's.

As the two turned around a sharp corner, they ran face into two people. It was a tall boy and a petite girl.

When Martin and Benedict realized whom they ran into, their eyes popped out wide in surprise. Did they have the same idea as them? What was going on?

Apparently they had the same thoughts running through their heads as they both let out an excited laugh. The man ran his hand through his wild brown hair. He pulled his hand out of his long brown coat to shake their hands, as did the blond girl.

"Well then. Pleasure to be of your acquaintance Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson." The man said teasingly as he shook their hands. After the blond girl shook their hands, they stood and stared at each other for a good minute.

"Sorry! So rude of me to not introduce: I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler." The man said with a big grin spread across his face.

Yes.

Indeed the two standing in front of Martin and Benedict was Billie Piper and David Tennant.

**woah! whats happening here?! I know, sort of weird right? Again, please leave reviews and don't forget to favorite and follow if you enjoyed this! Should I just leave this story off here with a sort of weird ending? Or should I continue this a little more? I honestly don't know, and ****it's completely up to you guys**** so ****_please_**** let me know if I should stop now or keep going! Thank you so much you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! It's longer than the last ones, so sorry about that! Sorry I didn't post it earlier today, but I sort of slept in until 1pm, and i had to actually write this, then do chores and ech... I still have no idea where this is going, so sorry if it's a bit weird... Thank you for the positive responses too! I love each and everyone of you who followed, liked, reviewed, and even took the time to read this! Again, ****_please_**** feel free to leave plenty reviews and don't forget to favorite or follow! Thank you again!**

**No copyright intended on BBC Sherlock! I just got this idea from a post on Tumblr. If you find the post I'm talking about, please give me a link in the reviews so I can put it in here.**

The four stared at each other for the longest time. Tension hung in the air, and everyone had a completely focused look set into their faces. The silence was broken when all four of them broke out into grins and fits of giggles.

Martin was the first to attempt to speak through his laughter.

"Ha, ha! So," he took a moment to wipe a tear streaming down his face, "you saw the post on Tumblr too?" Martin asked, still letting out small chuckles.

"Yes! I thought it was absolutely brilliant, so I phoned Billie, and she thought I was completely mad, but she came along anyways!" David beamed. They all stood there for a moment, still smiling to themselves, when martin let out a huge gasp. Everyone looked up at him in confusion.

"David! You use Tumblr, right?" He asked David, excitement lacing his tone.

"Well, um, yeah… A bit too often I suppose." David answered cautiously.

"Well then you _must _know about how the fans _love _wholock." Martin said hopefully, waiting for everyone to catch on.

While David broke into a grin as to what Martin was suggesting, Billie and Benedict had looks of pure confusion on their faces.

"Anyone care to explain?" Billie questioned, absolutely lost.

"What I think Martin is suggesting, is that the four of us go around together, like a Doctor Who and Sherlock crossover." David explained to both Benedict and Billie.

They all agreed and they continued with their plan.

"When I say run, _run_." David said, excited.

They continued to all walk together, Sherlock walking with The Doctor, and John walking with Rose close behind. When they rounded another corner, they came eye to eyestalk with a dalek.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted to his friends.

The group obeyed, and suddenly two long trench coats were flapping in the wind, along with their assistants.

"What the _hell_? You rented a dalek?!" Benedict shouted over to David who was laughing manically as they ran.

"Of course I did!" David shouted back and they continued to sprint on the sidewalk.

They dodged civilians, jumped over potted plans, and swung around lampposts, but still couldn't manage to lose the pursuing dalek.

All of a sudden, David stopped and put his hands on his knees, and gasped for breath.

He turned and walked towards the dalek, while the others stayed behind and watched in confusion.

"Okay, lets take five! I haven't ran like this since season four." David panted and patted the dalek on its head.

Immediately the head of the dalek popped off, and a man stepped out.

"Alright David, I'm just going to go get something to drink. Call me when you're ready to go again." The man said and walked off.

The four took a seat on a set of stairs leading up to a small building. They all panted softly, waiting to catch their breaths.

A boy and a girl, both looking to be in their early twenties, approached the four actors with looks of curiosity and excitement in their faces.

"Um… excuse me?" The boy asked the group in an American accent, hoping to get their attention. "Are you guys doing some sort of wholock thing? Because I think that's totally awesome." He grinned. The group put on their best dumb looks and looked at the boy in "confusion".

"Sorry but… Who what?" Rose asked the boy, who just looked back at her in an almost confused way as well.

"Sorry but, David, can I please… I don't know… um, can I please ruffle your hair?" The girl asked bashfully.

Martin had to cover his mouth from the laughter that almost escaped. David just cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the girl.

"Erm… sure?" David said, biting back a smile. The girl stepped forward as The Doctor bowed his head slowly. She lifted both of her hands and ran them through his fantastic brown hair. Billie did her best "jealous" look, to keep up with her character, and both Martin and Benedict looked away, as they had to hold back their laughter. When the girl stopped, she stepped back and giggled a little.

"Thank you! Hehe…" The girl was completely red in the face and her hand twitched to her phone.

"Um, Benedict, can you tell us anything about Sherlock's fall?" The boy asked Benedict, who was stifling laughter so he could snap into character.

"Firstly, my name is most defiantly _not _'Benedict', it's Sherlock Holmes. Secondly-" Sherlock was interrupted from his rambling.

"-Wait, Sherlock, you fell? When was this? Are you all right?" John asked, concerned.

"Yeah mate, you alright? How'd it happen?" Rose joined in on John's concern.

"Ugh, see what you've started? I _never _fell, and I don't plan on it anytime soon." Sherlock told the boy, who looked ashamed and lost.

Billie leaned in to David and whispered in his ear. "David, _look _at him, he looks upset! We can't just send him off like that, should I say something?" Billie whispered, concerned for the boy's feelings. David thought for a moment and nodded but held up a finger for her to wait.

"So is there anything I can do for you?" The Doctor asked, changing the subject.

"Um, we just saw you guys running away from a dalek and we thought that that was pretty cool so we just wanted to tell you that." The boy replied.

"How did you know that was a dalek?" The Doctor stood up and came nose to nose with the boy who looked as if he was about to faint.

"Um, I, uh… I'm sort of a big fan of the show." He muttered.

"Show? What show? Are you working for the daleks? Tell me what you know." The Doctor demanded. The girl noticed that the boy was at a loss for words, so she tugged at his arm and said "Come on Jim, we've got to get back to the hotel." The boy suddenly looked relieved and followed the girl. David mentioned to Billie to go ahead and she jumped up from her place on the chair and jogged over to the confused pair of fans.

"Hey!" Billie shouted at them to get their attention. They both whirled around in surprise. "Sorry about that. We're sort of doing this thing where we dress up and act as our characters, so none of that was real! Sorry if we frightened you or anything, we're really just doing this for fun!" Billie explained.

The two fans just smiled, giggled, and said it was okay. Billie then offered to have someone take a picture of all of them together, and they happily agreed. After hunting down an elderly lady, they had her take their picture on the girl's phone and they said thank you and left.

"You know this is actually quite enjoyable." Benedict said as they watched the two fans walk away.

Martin chuckled and responded, "Yeah. Too bad we done have the Winchesters and Castiel so we could have _super_wholock." Martin huffed and rested his chin in his hand.

"Actually," Billie started, "I'm pretty sure they're at a Supernatural-con here in London. We could probably try to hunt them down and ask them if they want to join us. A few of the fans will probably be more than willing to allow them to borrow their cosplay costumes. " Billie suggested.

Everyone exchanged mischievous looks.

Martin smiled as he said, "Well, looks like we have a Supernatural-con to crash…"

**whats going on?! sort of weird right? Again, please leave reviews and don't forget to favorite and follow if you enjoyed this! Should I just leave this story off here? Or should I continue this a little more? I honestly don't know, and ****it's completely up to you guys**** so ****_please_**** let me know if I should stop now or keep going! Thank you so much you guys!**

**Also, the bit where the fan ruffles David's hair is from a suggestion from the user Lilly McMissile so thanks for the suggestion! I seriously squealed when I saw that because it was a _perfect _thing to put in this story!**

**so anyone else that has suggestions, I will defiantly keep them in mind, and even if they don't work into the story, I still will probably mention you in the A/N. **

**Thanks again and please review, and let me know if I should continue this! Thank you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Agin, I'm SO sorry that I didn't update the past few days, but I've been super busy. I was also gone for most of today, so I didn't get a chance to upload this chapter, so here it it! I still have no idea where this is going, so sorry if it's a bit weird... This one is shorter than the other ones, but it's only because I think I might make the next one longer. Thank you for the positive responses too! I love each and everyone of you who followed, liked, reviewed, and even took the time to read this! Again, ****_please_**** feel free to leave plenty reviews and don't forget to favorite or follow! Thank you again!**

**No copyright intended on BBC Sherlock! I just got this idea from a post on Tumblr. If you find the post I'm talking about, please give me a link in the reviews so I can put it in here.**

After finishing the Q&A with a thank you and goodbye, Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, and Misha Collins exited the stage to sign autographs. With gleaming smiles, and silly attitudes, they made sure that everyone in the never-ending line got their autographs. It took a while, but neither of the three regretted taking their time.

The trio was informed that they were done for the day, and they could head home if they wanted to. Jared suggested that they walk around the convention center a little while, because they probably wouldn't get enough time to get around to it the next day with all the interviews they were scheduled for. After meandering through the convention center for a while, Jensen and Misha noticed that Jared had vanished. They looked around in search for their missing friend, and found it weird how they couldn't find the 6'4" moose over the sea of shorter fangirls and fanboys. While Jared was facing one end in search for Jensen, Misha had his back to him, looking towards the back of the building.

Squinting, Misha thought that he saw something when he left arm was yanked, dragging him behind a booth selling Supernatural t-shirts. Misha was about to yell out to Jensen, when a thin-fingered hand covered his mouth.

Jensen spun around to ask Misha a question, but he noticed the absence of his friend.

"Misha?" His low voice called out.

He began to walk forward when he was pulled behind a booth by a pair of hands.

"What the h-" leather clad hands covering his mouth cut off Jensen.

Jensen's eyes widened at the sight before him. A shorter blond man and woman were holding Jared back, while a tall, thin, man held Misha back.

_Wait _Jensen thought _is that Martin Freeman and Billie Piper? And isn't that David Tennant? Wait, then who's this idiot that's behind me? _Jensen pried the leather fingers from his mouth and turned around, to find that the man was Benedict Cumberbatch.

Jared and Misha were released from the tight grips of the other actors, but remained where they were.

"What's going on?" Jared started, staring at their kidnappers.

"Okay, we're going to all have to sneak out of here without anyone noticing us." Martin said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" Jensen asked.

"Trust me, it's awesome, just follow along." David chimed in.

"Okay… But, uh, will you first explain what's happening?" Jared asked again.

Misha just stood and watched the scene unfold in front of him with a grin on his face.

"Is this from that post on Tumblr?" He asked, and all heads turned towards him.

"You're on Tumblr too?" Martin and David asked in unison.

"Of course I am. How else am I going to keep a secret tab on my minions? With Twitter, they all know it's me." Misha explained simply, which received mischievous smiles from Martin and David.

"So you in?" Billie asked.

"Hell yeah!" Misha exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, woah, Misha, before you sign us up for anything crazy, can you please explain what it is first?" Jensen pleaded.

"Once we're out of the way of fans, I'll explain, but we really should get out of here to come up with a plan for costumes." Misha explained.

Jensen and Jared were about to question their friend about the costumes, but he already huddled in with Martin and David and was whispering to each other.

After coming up with an escape plan, Misha, Martin, and David explained everything to the rest of the group.

It was time to put the plan into action…

* * *

The clan made it through the fans in a series of crawls, ninja rolls (which were probably unnecessary, but both Misha and Martin found it to be), and sprints, and found their ways into an empty conference room.

After catching their breaths, they all stood in a circle, waiting for directions to be given.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys," Misha gestured to Jensen and Jared, "but, I already brought my costume in my suitcase." Jared and Jensen exchanged confused looks.

"Okay… Explain?" Jensen questioned, wanting to know the reason why he was forced to ninja roll under a table.

David explained the whole thing to the two confused actors to every last detail.

"So, are you in?" Benedict asked.

Jensen and Jared looked at each other, then back and the group.

"We're in." They both said.

* * *

After retrieving costumes from some willing fans, and from hotel rooms, Sam, Dean, and Castiel emerged from the convention center looking badass.

As the Supernatural team walked forwards, the Doctor Who team joined them from their left, and the Sherlock team joined from their right.

Misha grinned as he shot his fists in the air, and shouted:

"WE ARE SUPERWHOLOCK!"

**Okay, I'm sorry, but I just really wanted to end this chapter that way... Maybe I'll make a drawing of this last scene and post it somewhere for you guys to see? If you want to, you guys can make one too! I ****_will _****be continuing this story if that's okay with you guys, because I might just make this into a big crossover, but who knows?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! It's just a tad longer than the other ones. Theres a couple new people in this chapter, and I hope you like it! And ****sorry for the slight swearing in this chapter****... I really just have no excuse for this, so I'm just going to say sorry. I think I might bump up the rating but I'm not sure. I still have no idea where this is going, so sorry if it's a bit weird... Thank you for the positive responses! I love each and everyone of you who followed, liked, reviewed, and even took the time to read this! Again, ****_please_**** feel free to leave plenty reviews and don't forget to favorite or follow! Thank you again!**

**No copyright intended on BBC Sherlock! I just got this idea from a post on Tumblr. If you find the post I'm talking about, please give me a link in the reviews so I can put it in here.**

"Agh! I'm _not _a demon! Just _please _stop!" The Doctor cried out as Dean pressed his demon-killing knife harder against his neck.

"If you're not a demon, then what are you?" Dean demanded to the whimpering man.

"Just let him go!" Rose yelled out from where she was being restrained by Sam.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE _NOW_." Castiel stepped in, pulling out his angel sward, which gleamed in the light.

"Please! I'm not what you think I am. I'm here to help, _I swear_, just please, let Rose and I go, and we can discuss this civilly." The Doctor pleaded once more. "Castiel, you're an angel, you must know what I am." The Doctor turned his big, watery brown eyes to the angel, who was staring at him quizzically.

"Time Lord." Castiel stated after a few moments.

"Obvious," Sherlock said, bored, propping himself up from his leaning position on a nearby lamp post, "That's what I was trying to tell you, but because you all are idiots, you wouldn't listen."

"Sherlock…" John started to chastise his friend, who was oblivious to the fact that he was calling two hunters (with knives and guns) and an angel "idiots".

Sherlock just rolled his eyes in response.

"So what's a Time Lord?" Sam questioned, starting to release Rose from his strong grip on her wrists.

"It doesn't matter." Dean said to Sam, and turned to face the Doctor. "Just because you're some Time Lord, doesn't change the fact that you're armed, and you can probably kill someone. I saw you pointing that thing at everyone."

"What? You mean my sonic screwdriver? It's a screwdriver! It doesn't hurt anyone, it just opens stuff, promise." The Doctor threw his hands in the air, as Dean continued to hold him by his lapels.

"Then, if you're so 'innocent', how do you explain working with that horny bastard?" Dean questioned as he motioned his head to behind him. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed at his brother.

"Dean, that joke was old the first time you used it." He tried, but Dean just ignored his brother.

"Okay, I'll get back to you, but for now, Cas here is gonna look after you." Dean let go of the Doctor with one hand, but kept the other firmly on his jacket as he tugged him over to Castiel.

"Okay Cas, where's 'ole horny?" Dean asked, peering behind Castiel for their newer prisoner.

"Oh… um… He escaped from my bindings." Castiel said as he looked down at his shoes.

"You let him go?" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What part of 'do not let the crazy villain escape' do you not understand?" Dean asked sarcastically as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm back! I just went to get us some coffee so we can all take a break! Sorry!" Tom Hiddleston walked towards them on the sidewalk, holding two beverage trays with coffee cups.

"Sweet, thanks man!" Jared said as he grabbed one coffee cup.

After all the coffee was distributed, the actors all sat down against the side of St. Bartholomew's Hospital, and sipped their scolding beverages.

"Thanks a lot Tom." Billie said as she continued to drink her caramel macchiato.

"Yeah no problem." Tom responded.

The group found Tom's whereabouts with a little help from Twitter, and decided to have him join them as Loki. They had Tom send out a tweet to a well-known Loki cosplayer who happened to live in London, and he excitedly agreed to let Tom borrow his elaborate Loki costume for the day.

Tom sat his coffee on the pavement next to him.

"Should we say hello to the fans?" He asked, noticing the growing group of people that were staring at them with cameras and cell phones across the street.

"Yeah, sure, why not." David said, standing up from his seated position.

The rest of the group did the same, and started towards the edge of the sidewalk to cross the street, and see their fans. David turned around to make sure everyone was there, and when he turned forward he bumped into a woman with extremely curly hair.

"Hello sweetie." She said with a wicked grin. David's jaw dropped as the rest of the group turned to look at what was happening.

"Son of a bitch." Jensen muttered as he gaped at the scene.

Misha just grinned like a child at Christmas, as did Jared, Benedict, and Billie.

"Was it the Tumblr post?" Martin asked, stepping forwards.

"Yes, as well as all the others. Apparently you lot now have quite a few fans that have seen you and have posted pictures online." Alex Kingston explained.

"Well, Dr. Song, would you care to join us?" The Doctor held his arm out for River to take, and she did with a smile. The group began to cross the street, as the growing group of fervent fans started screaming and shouting their names.

Their screams became louder and louder the closer the actors came towards them.

"Hello, hello! How are all of you today?" Tom shouted to the group as they absorbed the actors into their swarm. The fans screamed in a positive reply. "Good! Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering what on earth we are doing…" Tom trailed off, hoping for a response from the fans.

"WE'RE BEING FUCKING AWESOME, THAT'S WHAT WE'RE DOING!" Misha shouted in response at the top of his lungs. The fans screamed even louder in response, and the group of actors laughed and cheered in response.

More cameras flashed as more people joined the group, and the actors all continued to give out autographs, take pictures, and talk to the fans.

Benedict felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see a young woman motioning for him to come closer. He did so, and she cupped her hands to his ear to whisper something to him.

As she whispered to Benedict, Benedict's eyes grew wide as well as his smile.

When the girl pulled away, Benedict praised her in thank you's and hugs.

He turned to the rest of the actors and motioned for them to start going.

The actors all said goodbye and thank you to the group and parted from them, heading back to their place across the street.

When they made it across the street, Benedict seemed to be jumping with joy.

"What is it?" Martin asked, picking up his coffee again.

"A fan told me something…" Benedict trailed off, excitement spilling from his lips.

"What was it?" Alex asked.

Benedict's smile grew wider as he told them what the fan whispered into his ear:

_Robert Downey Jr. is in town… _

****GASP** what will happen next? Will they find Robert Downey Jr? Will he go with them? Guess you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter! The part with River is from ****lizze1250 ****so thank you for that! I really loved writing her in there! *****_SEMI IMPORTANT STUFF_*****:So remember when I told you guys about the drawing thing? I'm still working on mine (and it sort of sucks so it might take a while), and I really want you guys to make one! It doesn't have to be on just that scene, it can be on any scene you want! So if you're willing for others to see your beautiful work, just post it to Tumblr with the tag "#in the lives of SH and JW", so we can all see it! **

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I last updated! I've been super busy, and I still am! This chapter is super short, but I just felt sorry for not updating in a while, so I found a little time, and wrote as much as I could in that time. I hope I can get the next chapter to you guys soon, and it hopefully wont be this short! Keep up reviewing, favorites, and follows! Thank you guys!**

**No copyright intended on BBC Sherlock, the Avengers, Doctor Who, or Supernatural ! I just got this idea from a post on Tumblr. If you find the post I'm talking about, please give me a link in the reviews so I can put it in here.**

"BANG!" Robert Downey Jr. yelled as he pretended to shoot a vase in his London apartment with his Iron Man hand replica.

"Pew, pew! "

He continued to shout out continuous onomatopoeias when there was a knock on his door. Robert rolled his eyes at the disturbance, but walked to the door anyways, throwing off his Iron Man hand in the process.

He swung the door open to the most unusual sight.

"_Tom_?" He squinted, looking Tom Hiddleston up and down, ignoring the rest of the group that was standing behind him.

"Why on earth are you dressed like Loki?" He asked, noticing the hypocrisy in how he _always _dresses like Iron Man. "Never mind, don't answer that. How can I help you?" He questioned.

"Well, we were just wondering if you would be interested in-"

"-Yes." Robert interrupted Tom.

"But, don't you want to know what it is I'm asking first?" Tom questioned, fixing his stance.

"By the looks of it, you guys are dressed up as your characters," He motioned to the group that was standing behind Tom, addressing them for the first time, "and want me to join. Either that, or you guys are doing some weird stripper telegram. In that case, no thank you." He smiled.

Tom looked at the actors behind him with a quirked eyebrow, and they all motioned him to keep going.

"Well, you were right on the first guess. Not so much the second," Tom said, uncomfortably, "so, would you like to join us, and play Iron Man?"

"I don't '_play_' Iron Man," Robert said, using his fingers as quotation marks around the word 'play'. The group slumped a little, sad to hear what might come next with Robert's words. There was a long pause with loads of tension before Robert spoke again. "I _am _Iron Man."

The group cheered and clapped for the joining of a new member.

"We might be able to find a fan with a good costume, if you want." Benedict spoke up from the back of the group.

"Why would I do that, when I've got a costume of my own?" Robert said happily.

"I'll be right back!" He sprinted from the doorway and disappeared into a different room, leaving the actors to wait awkwardly in the hallway of the apartment building. Some muffled clinking and clashing was heard behind the closed doors of what was probably Robert's bedroom, when the doors smashed open violently.

Donning a full, detailed, Iron Man suit (which Robert probably had had made for future references), Robert (now Tony) marched back to the door, where the other characters were standing, staring at the suit in awe.

"Let's get this party started."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys! I'm just working on the next chapter, but i need more ideas! I'm not really planning on having any new characters in this chapter, but do you guys have any awesome things that you want the characters to do? Just leave it in the reviews, and I'll look through them, and pick a couple! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating in forever! I feel TERRIBLE! I have been extremely busy with family visiting (for an extensive amount of time) and with summer homework (that I have yet to finish and school starts this month). I had no time to write! Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I am sorry that it's really short! I'll finish this story up within the next few chapters. I'm starting to think of making a new story that will possibly be in second person? It would be about "Tumblr University" (for those who use Tumblr) but I'm still not sure yet! Let me know if you would be willing to read something like that in the comments so I know people will actually read it;) Anyways, don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave plenty of reviews! Thank you!**

**No copyright intended on anything! I don't own any of these characters or actors! I just got this idea from a post on Tumblr. If you find the post I'm talking about, please give me a link in the reviews so I can put it in here.**

"Why are you laughing you mortal scum!" Loki demanded as he pressed the sharpened tip of his scepter pressed further into the teenage girl's throat.

"Ha, ha, sorry!" She apologized as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"Release the girl, Loki." Sherlock spat the villain's name, as he emerged around a street corner with John Watson by his side.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Ha! You mortals are so petty, and weak! How dare you even think you are capable of-"

Just then, Iron Man flew (ran with sound effects) into the scene, and snatched the blushing girl from Loki's grasp. The Winchester brothers ran behind Loki and pulled his arms behind his back while Castiel put his palm to the Asgardian's head, and caused him to 'pass out'.

"Petty and weak my ass." Dean muttered under his breath.

The team felt accomplished, when they noticed the absence of three of their members.

"Has anyone seen the Doctor, River or Rose?" John asked, lowering his gun that was pointed at Loki.

"Is that them, running towards us?" Iron Man pointed to three small blurbs with waving hands nearing towards them. They seemed to be shouting something, but neither of the group members could hear them.

As they neared their words became a little clearer.

"Run! Get out of here!" The Doctor screamed. The group stayed as they were in pure confusion. When they saw the Dalek appear from behind the three running travelers, they all ran, Sam and Dean dragging along a limp Loki.

"The Daleks are working for Loki!" Rose shouted when she, River, and the Doctor caught up with the rest of the group.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock!" Dean shouted back to her, and earned an eye roll from Sherlock.

The group ran, and ran, and eventually had to dispose of the sleeping Loki, who was slowing them down from escaping the Dalek. They tucked him into an alley and ran while the Dalek neared them.

Just then, Castiel stopped and turned around to face the Dalek. The group became confused and started shouting for Castiel to join them.

"I must stop the Dalek. Continue without me, for I will return to you once I have defeated the creature." He said in a mysterious tone. The group refused to leave and stood, watching Castiel's actions, more out of curiosity for what Misha would do.

The Dalek stopped a few feet in front of Castiel, and said in its metallic voice, "EXTERMINATE!"

Right when the word was said, Castiel (probably more Misha at this point) ran behind the Dalek and jumped on it's back. Now the Dalek spun in confusion while Cas rested comfortably on the Dalek, piggyback style.

"What are you _doing _Mish-… I mean Cas?!" Sam yelled to Cas from the group that was watching from a distance.

Now the crowd of fangirls and boys were crowded together on the side walk, snapping pictures of their favorite characters, and laughing at Misha's actions.

Misha/Castiel was about to say something, when he was interrupted by a new voice:

"Can we be of any assistance?"

Everyone turned to look at the two gentlemen standing by the scene.

The group of fans cheered even louder, some screaming out "I love you's!" and "oh my god's!".

Standing there was Arthur Merlin…

**THATS RIGHT- MERLIN! I got the idea from a few people actually, and i decided "why not". sorry in advance for wrong-ness because I've just started watching Merlin and I'm only on season 1... Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thank you so much! (sorry for the long A/N's)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ah! the next chapter! I'm so sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated! To be honest, this chapter was going to be longer, but I really wanted to get something up so you guys didn't have to wait as long for something. As some of you know, I've promised you that I would update about a week or two ago, and you can probably tell that I haven't. I've been SUPER busy at school (they like to give us test, projects, and papers, at least a couple times a week- if not hours of homework) and on top of that, I've been sick this weekend:\ But here's the short little chapter! And thanks to you all who have been reading this since the beginning, and thank you to all of you who are willing to read it till the end:) (wow that was really corny...) okokok enough from me! here's the next chapter! ENJOY:)**

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" A terrifyingly calm voice asked from an unknown location. The attention was drawn from the two newcomers and was directed to the source of the voice. A shadowy figure emerged from a dark alleyway, and stepped into the light. Loki stood with an evil smile spread across his face as he observed Arthur and Merlin.

"The King, and the Magician." He named them, the fearsome smirk still placed on his face.

Arthur drew his sward and took stance, while Merlin stood at attention.

"Who are you and what do you want with these people?" Arthur asked in a powerful booming tone.

Loki chuckled as he stepped forward, causing the two friends to step back half an inch.

"I am Loki."

"So you're this mysterious 'Loki' we've heard of…" Arthur spat Loki's name with disgust.

"Wait, wait, wait," _another _different voice came up, slurring their words together. "You've heard of _him _but never've heard of _me_?" The voice said, as it's owner stepped out from behind the crowd of fans. Everyone struggled to see this mystery man as he stepped in front of everyone, with his face looking down at his boots, and a leather pirate hat that sat on his dread locks. _Pirate_.

"Jack Sparrow?" Cas/Misha asked from atop the Dalek, his head quirking to the side.

"I believe there should be a 'captain' in their somewhere." He looked up to meet Misha's eyes a smile on his face.

It was _Captain Jack Sparrow."_

**A/N: WOO! I am quite the fan of the pirates of the Caribbean movies, and I'm pretty sure I've seen a comment somewhere (*cough* Ryebred *cough*) involving an idea about Jack! I'm sorry again that this chapter is so short! Nothing really happens in there, but, again, i just wanted to get something up:) I'm going to try starting the next chapter today as well, so I can get a head start on it, and I'll try to shoot for an update next weekend perhaps? But no promises! I've also made a doodle of cas/misha on the dalek, but i have no idea how to upload it here or where to put it, so if any of you guys know how, or have any ideas on where i should put it, please let me know! I hope you all enjoyed, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! (I really love reviews) Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next update! 3**

**P.S. If you have not seen your suggestion in here yet, DON'T WORRY because i've got many many ideas in my head on making your ideas work into the story, so don't worry! (this story is probably going to get really long... I'll figure it out)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: IMPORTANT MESSAGE/REQUEST: Okay so I'm currently writing the next chapter to this story, and it's sort of the chapter that leads to the direction of the ending of the whole story, but I can't decide which way to end it! Please let me know in the reviews, and leave plenty of them! Here are my thoughts (feel free to add any if you like)-**

**1) A weird sci-fi ending**

**2) A completely unrealistic crack ending (i have an idea for this but it's a bit creepy and dark so I might think of something else)**

**3) An ending in which a new character comes in and causes something**

**4) A calm peaceful ending where everyone decides to go home and actually get some sleep**

***crosses out last one***

**Okay so maybe not the last one because who wants a 'normal' ending?**

**PLEASE leave as many reviews as possible, and if you don't like any of the ideas listed above, feel free to leave your own idea! I was also thinking of uploading separate stories on this account for alternate endings, but I'm still thinking on that one;)**

**comment away!**

**P.S. do you guys think I should upload this on a Wattpad account to get a wider audience? Would any of you be interested in reading it in the 'Wattpad format'? I'll only do it if a lot of people request for me to do so:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!:) I know, I know, it's later than i promised, but last weekend I had to cram for studying because my teachers decided to drop a ton of homework, tests, and projects on us. But today, I don't have much homework, so here I am uploading a new chapter. There is quite a few new character introductions in here (3 to be exact [5 if you count the... never mind, you'll figure it out]) so sorry if it's a bit confusing or too much! While writing this, I realized that I have so many characters so I'm really sorry if it's too busy! Anyways, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review (I really, really love reviews)! Happy reading!**

**No copyright intended on anything! I don't own any of these characters or actors! I just got this idea from a post on Tumblr. If you find the post I'm talking about, please give me a link in the reviews so I can put it in here. **

"Ha! A _pirate_? You think you can defeat _me?" _Loki laughed, pointing at _Captain _Jack Sparrow with his scepter.

"Hm. Well I'm certainly not drunk enough to be dealing with you, but I _did _bring along a… friend of mine." Jack said walking up to Loki like he wasn't afraid.

"Ehe," Loki chuckled, glaring down at the pirate. "And who would be that other friend of yours? A pirate I presume?" Loki questioned, unafraid of the threat.

"Actually, no." A male voice interrupted.

"I think I'm what they call a wizard." Said the voice. A figure emerged from the same place where Captain Jack was hiding.

"Blimey! You brought _Harry Potter_ with you?" The Doctor asked incredulously.

Harry stood alongside Captain Jack, Merlin, and Arthur as he pointed his wand at the god.

"So, now we have a detective and his doctor, three travelers of time, two hunters, a rebellious angel, the man of iron, the once and future king, a pirate and _two _wizards." Loki smiled, "and I will still beat every single one of you. You see? You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel. " He pointed his scepter at the group of legends, and was about to 'fire' when someone from the crowd of fans stepped forwards.

A brave girl with short brown pixie hair and a t-shirt that clearly said she was in the family business, made her way in front of the group of giggling and shushing fangirls. She pushed her rimmed glasses up her nose only to have them slide down again.

"Not to men like you." She said with a smirk afterwards. That earned her cheers from the group behind her.

"There are no men like me." Loki smiled (with a little Tom leaking through) and turned to start slowly walking towards the girl.

"There are always men like you." She said boldly. The fans continued to cheer and so did the group of actors. Loki's smirk vanished for a moment, only to be replaced by another, more menacing one.

"Look to your speaker, people. Let her be an example." Loki pointed his scepter at the courageous fangirl, and was ready to fire, when Castiel (probably just Misha) jumped from the back of the Dalek, and onto Loki's back, pulling his arm that held the scepter so that his 'shot' missed the girl.

This made the entire gang of actors exchange looks, and run to Loki to dog pile him. Loki let out a large groan each time a new actor leapt atop the pile.

"Oh god, Jare-… I mean Sam- _Please _don't…" Tom begged in a muffled voice from under the pile as he spotted Sam (Jared) walking towards the pile. Tom didn't know if he could stand the weight of one more person, none the less one of Jared's height.

"I think I'll just go right here." Sam smiled as he flopped onto the pile, earning a chorus of groans from the people under him.

"Fascinating…" _Another _new voice said as the group of actors continued to moan while Jared laughed. The word made everyone's heads snap up, almost all knowing who it'd be.

"Zac- I mean _Spock?"_ Benedict exclaimed from his squished position between Martin and Colin. 'Spock's' eyebrow shifted even higher onto his head, threatening to burry into his bangs.

"Well done, Mr. Holmes." He sassed. Now all of the fangirls and boys were screaming even louder if it was even possible. More and more people added to the group of fans, overcrowding the London sidewalk (and the one across the street) with shouting and squeals.

"Hey Sherlock! It's you if you were a Vulcan." Billie teased which caused John to laugh and Sherlock to puff out an annoyed breath.

"Wait, wait, wait… You mean to tell me that _Spock_'s here?" The Doctor (with a perfect mixture of David) questioned, not being able to see the sci-fi legend.

"_And _me." _Another _voice answered. The voice belonged to the one and only Captain Jack Harkness as he took his position next to Spock.

"Blimey, _two _Captain Jacks?" Alex said in awe.

There was a silence as a smile crept on to Jack Harkness's face.

"Jack." The Doctor warned. But it wasn't any use as the words slipped from Jack's mouth.

"I can't even tell you what I'm thinking right now." He said with a mischievous smile.

That made The Doctor groan and the rest of the group chuckle.

"Um, pardon me, but can you all please move from this position on top me, it's quite uncomfortable." Tom requested politely. The group complied and they all stood up and helped Tom up from his squished spot on the pavement (not nearly as bad of damage as what the Hulk did). Everyone stood for a moment as they stretched from the uncomfortable position that they were once in moments ago.

It was silent for a moment besides the whispering of the fans, the clicking of the cameras, and the honking of horns from cars on other streets. The silence was interrupted by a _warping _noise that was first quiet, but then grew.

"Is that what I think it is?" Colin questioned, looking around him like everyone else was.

"I have no idea." Jensen answered, continuing the search for the source of the familiar noise.

Just then, a blue police box shot out of the sky in a fast spinning motion. The fans screamed, oblivious to the fact that this was none of the actors' doing.

"David, is this you?" John asked, a bit nervously.

"No." David said slowly, watching the flight pattern of the police box in the sky.

"How is that even happening?" Ben questioned.

"Sorcery!" Bradley shouted.

Everyone moved their gaze from the flying box to the actor clad in armor who seemed very proud of himself for taking that opportunity to say such a thing.

"Too soon?" He asked. Everyone just averted their gaze back to the familiar object in the sky.

The warping became louder and louder until the TARDIS landed with a 'thud' on the pavement near the actors.

Everyone was surprised to see the doors of the wooden box open slowly, with two more characters emerging from its depths.

"What do we have here?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I'll leave you to thinking who said the last line, but you can probably guess. So what do you think? Any thoughts, questions, suggestions, ideas, concerns? Please let me know in the reviews (You don't understand, I literally squeal every time I read a review)! The next chapter should be up hopefully soon-ish, but I'm still not sure about exact timings yet, and I actually have to write it. I'm debating on a sequel or not as well, so let me know what you would think about that! again, thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to favorite, follow, review, and to spread the word of this fanfic! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
